Torn Between Two
by AshleyJonasx
Summary: Rose has always known that she would forever love Dimitri, the brown-haired Russian who would always be there for her. What she didnt know was that she was going to fall in love all over again with Adrian, the green-eyed Royal who’s heart is already hers.


**[A/N: Hello! Nice to see you all again. *Ahem* Me and AlwaysEmily (Who happens to be an extremely fantastic Twilight fan fiction writer, check out her cool stories lads.) have decided to write a tandem story, because we are cool and all that shizzle. She writes one chapter, I write one, she writes one, I write one. Get it? GOOD =D so enjoy dudes =D]**

**Chapter One: Butterflies**

_**By AlwaysEmily**_

"Hey comrade!" I winked at my hotter-than-ever mentor. As he turned around to face me, I studied his every detail; the toned body, smooth skin, his hair that I just wanted to run my hands through, all too remembering the times when I did, during one of our rare moments of stolen kisses. I took in his pale pink lips that I've kissed and dreamed about kissing and his eyes, deep brown eyes that I could stare into all day. I sighed knowing that this was the man of my dreams and knowing that even though he loved me as much as I loved him, we couldn't be together. After all, he was seven years older than me, not to mention my mentor, my teacher.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked. I shook my head coming out of my trance. He waved his hands in front of my face. "Rose?"

I smiled at him, tying my thick, brown hair in a pony tail. I knew that Dimitri loved my hair when it was down, but I had a feeling that he wouldn't love it so much once it was all wet with sweat.

"Just getting myself mentally prepared." I told him. I was rewarded with a laugh as I started to get serious. This wasn't about my love life now, and Dimitri wasn't my lover. This was about my guardian life and Dimitri, my mentor, was going to teach me about Strigoi.

***

An hour later, I finished my practice with Dimitri. I was wet with sweat and exhausted. My face was red and I tried to catch my breath as I made my way to my room. I desperately needed to have a shower before class started.

"Hey Rose" A familiar voice said behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Adrian. His brown hair fell messily over his face and his eyes, his emerald green eyes stared intently into mine. Without knowing why, butterflies filled my stomach.

"What do you want Adrian?" I asked him, feigning annoyance. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying not to think how bad I looked in front of him.

"What Rose? I have to have a reason to see you, other than the fact that I missed you?" Adrian replied in a mock-hurt voice. I rolled my eyes, but was secretly thrilled about what he just said.

"Whatever Adrian." I replied, stepping around him. "I am going to have a shower now, so yeah..."

Adrian smirked at me.

"Don't get any ideas" I warned him.

Adrian laughed. "I wasn't intending to. I was just going to say that you don't look like crap, you will always be beautiful to me."

Before I could stop myself, a smile crept over my face. I quickly turned away and unlocked my door trying to hide it.

"See you soon Rose." Adrian yelled out to me just as I started to close the door. I may have parted ways with him, but the butterflies were still with me.

***

Freshly showered and on my way to lunch, I bumped into Dimitri

"Hey Dimitri - uh I mean Guardian Belikov." I said, smiling at him I had now forgotten all about the butterflies I had gotten when I was with Adrian. I was probably just tired. As I stared into Dimitri's eyes, I knew that he was the one. I loved him.

"Rose, where are you going?" He asked me.

"I'm on my way to lunch with Lissa and Christian"

"And don't forget me!" Adrian came to stand by my side from out of nowhere. I looked at him, Dimitri looked at him and he looked at both of us. I tried to act normal, but I was all too aware of the returning butterflies for Adrian.

Realisation dawned onto me. No, I couldn't, could I? Could I be falling for Adrian?

**[Now that you have read AlwaysEmilys fab first chapter what is the next step? TO REVIEW! :) It makes Emily and I very happy when you review. We get butterflies in our tummies. HAW HAW. If that isn't convincing enough, the green button is also a purple monster with three toes and one eye. He gets very happy when you review. SO do it for ME and EMILY or if you don't want to review for us, DO IT FOR THE SAKE OF THE PURPLE THREE-TOED ONE-EYED MONSTER.]**

**P.s Sorry about the rave on about crap, I have had 4 cans of red bull *Says AshleyJonasx***

**Cheers matesz,**

**Ashley Jonas and AlwaysEmily**


End file.
